


A fantasy coming true

by BlueLou (Maloli)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maloli/pseuds/BlueLou
Summary: George’s voice melted his heart while it burned down every reasonable thought that had been left at that point. “You’re so hot…” Dream wanted to keep this picture of George forever on his mind: In his room with messy hair about so give him more than he could have ever dreamed of.orDream gets hard and George decides to help him deal with it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 119





	A fantasy coming true

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any writing mistakes.  
> English ain't my first language and this is my first time writing in English.  
> Please tell me how to improve.  
> I have never writtien anything like this before and it's far away from what I'm usually writing.

Dream glanced over to George, his eyes sparkling in the falling sun that met him through the halfway closed curtain. 

It didn’t feel like it could be real to see George next to himself. Close to someone who burned in need of a touch. His fingers ached to feel the pale skin underneath them. To leave marks on the smaller boy, who’d moan under his grip. This turned him on so much. 

He let out a deep breath and repositioned himself to forget about these thoughts only to notice his already hard cock. He stood up to go upstairs. 

“’ll be right back.” His dark haired friend who had been in his head for the past last hours looked up. But Dream couldn’t melt under his pretty brown eyes anymore as he rushed upstairs out of sight. 

Once he had reached his own room his hand wandered automatically to his cock already dripping pre cum in desperate need of someone’s touch. He stopped himself. Dream couldn’t do this, right? 

He wouldn’t be able to look into George’s innocent eyes afterwards even though he had done this so many times before. But now was different. George was only a few meters away from him. 

This realization made the thought of jerking off to the skinny boy even more attractive. His right hand finally slid into his pants making him shiver as the cold fingers touched his warm cock. 

Right this second he heard someone coming upstairs. He blanched. This couldn’t be. 

He stood up to lock his door, but it already opened and he was only able to stop George from coming inside. “Dream, are you alright?” His friend’s voice made his erection twist. “Yeah, I’m … fine.” 

He closed his eyes in shame as he realized how out of breath sounded. To make it worse he felt how George tried to push the door completely open. 

“Please let me in…” George’s voice melted his heart while it burned down every reasonable thought that had been left at that point. 

He stepped away from the door only to be exposed to the attractive man that had been in control of his mind since they had met for the first time. 

He saw how George’s brown eyes went down to his clearly visible cock that pushed against his grey sweatpants. 

He was ready for whatever George would say. He could only imagine how disgusted his friend had to be. 

“Oh, Dream…” He watched his best friend who stepped inside his room. “I think you might need a little help –“ Dream inhaled heavily when George crossed the gap between them only to let his finger tips dance over the bulge in his pants. 

Dream let out a moan unable to hold it back as he felt his world become smaller only containing himself and the man of his fantasies. George smiled. “Seems like you need more than just a little bit of help. Do you want me to be the one who helps you?” His eyes crossed Dream’s and the younger man nodded. 

George shook his head in response. “I want you to say it. I want you to say that you’re mine.” Dream responded without hesitation. “I want to be yours, please. I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me. I want to be yours!” 

George groaned feeling his dick getting hard at the sound of Dream’s words. “Get onto your bed!” Dream stepped backwards to follow George’s order. The brunette looked at his nightstand. “I assume that you have lube in there?” Dream responded quickly. “I won’t need it, just touch me, please.” 

George raised an eyebrow. He knew how desperate Dream was, but he still hesitated. The blonde grabbed his slim wrist and pulled him to the bed onto Dream’s lap. 

He grinded down once he felt the stiff cock touch his arse and started sucking the bigger mans neck to leave a big red spot that would be visible for days. Dream let out a quiet moan as he pushed his hips upward to get more friction, desperate for more. 

George pulled up Dreams shirt who soaked in the cool air as it hit his boiling body. George’s fingers started to play softly with Dream’s sensitive nipples. But Dream couldn’t wait any longer and removed George’s hoodie to let his fingers wander over the pale man’s ribs. 

“You’re so hot…” Dream wanted to keep this picture of George forever on his mind: In his room with messy hair about so give him more than he could have ever dreamed of. 

The brunette answered by taking of Dream pants and throwing them onto the ground only to make it thumb rub over the tip of Dream’s cock whipping away a bit of the pre cum as Dream bucked up his hips in order to make George touch him more. 

“Shhh… you don’t have to be so impatient.” He licked the cum off his thumb which aroused Dream even more. George pulled down his own pants and started licking his other fingers too to leave them soaked in saliva. He let one glide into Dream who moved in discomfort as he wasn’t used to someone else touching him this way. 

George waited a moment to let Dream get comfortable and started moving his finger only to push in a second one soon after scissoring them to stretch Dream even more. Dream moaned at the touch but stopped George. “Please, I need your cock – now.” Hearing this George immediately positioned himself at Dream’s hole realizing how much he had wanted to feel Dream around him. 

“Are you ready?” He spit onto his hand and started covering himself in spit while Dream nodded. His hands grabbed into Dream’s tights as he started pushing himself in. Dream moaned heavily as he felt the smaller man inside him. George pushed in further trying to be as careful as possible. 

Once his hips hit the blonde man’s butt they were both breathing heavily. George slowly started thrusting in and out while also rubbing Dream’s shaft with his soft hands. His thrusts became harder and Dream moaned very loud when George hit his prostate. 

Hearing this sound from Dream was music to George and he made sure to hit this spot again which was followed by Dream moaning even louder. He started becoming faster feeling his climax getting closer and closer. And Dream was close too. 

“George..” Dream was breathing very heavily and moaning at every one of George’s lustful thrusts. “m close…” George started rubbing Dreams cock harder while also stroking his tip carefully. Soon enough Dream reached his climax spilling his cum all over his and George’ stomachs while also clenching his muscles which gave George everything he needed to come inside of Dream filling him up with his sperm. 

George pulled himself out slowly letting his cum spill onto the already ruined bed sheets. He was very out of breath and was only able to cuddle up against Dream before falling asleep which Dream did too very soon feeling as if the universe had just given him everything he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave comments telling me how to improve (I know the story is shit, but I can't look at it rn. I'll try to watch over it later.)


End file.
